My Beloved
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Shuichi's birthday! What will happen? Oneshot


Gravitation: My Beloved

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: this is going to be a one-shot! Here it is...

"Maiko! What are you doing here?" Shuichi's voice asked shocked as he was staring at his sister by the door of his and Yuki's apartment, "hmm? I can't visit my older brother and his boyfriend anymore?" Maiko asked with a frown as she stepped in. "Maiko, you don't come here for a reason," Shuichi said angrily, "Yuki invited me to come today," Maiko said smiling excitedly.

"Eh? How come I never heard of it?" Shuichi asked surprised as he saw Yuki coming inside the living room with a yawn, "Maiko? Why are you so hear so early?" Yuki asked. "Your the one who told me to come over! Besides that, it's already eleven!" Maiko exclaimed as Shuichi checked the time, "Yuki! Why didn't you tell me? Now I'm going to be late for work!" He exclaimed.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he saw his lover dash out off the apartment, "nah Yuki, does he suspect a thing about his birthday?" Maiko asked as Yuki shook his head. "The others knows about it except for Ryuichi since we all know that his a loud mouth like Shuichi," Yuki explained as Maiko laughed, "I feel sorry for him not knowing his best friend's birthday. But I guess it can't be helped," she said with a sigh as Yuki nodded.

(At NG Studio)

"Your late Shuichi," Tohma said as he was by the entrance door talking with Noriko and Ryuichi, "eh, sorry about that. It just that my sister Maiko came and surprised me and Yuki didn't told me what it was," Shuichi explained quickly. "Shuichi! Wanna sing karaoke later tonight with me? It would be fun!" Ryuichi said smiling.

"Karaoke?" Shuichi asked blinking, Ryuichi nodded. "We can sing, 'Feel Your Breeze.' Isn't that's your favorite song?" He asked as Shuichi nodded, "after rehearsal, why don't you go and meet Ryuichi here then Shuichi? I'm sure Mr. K would let you out early," Tohma said as Shuichi nodded and he left in a hurry.

"You know how long we had been waiting?" Suguru asked angrily as he was glaring at Shuichi angrily, "I'm sorry! So much stuff had happened this morning like my sister Maiko coming over as a surprise!" Shuichi explained. "His here so why don't we get this started?" Hiro asked unhappily, "Shuichi, we are getting off practice in two hours. Can you dig it?" Mr. K asked.

Shuichi nodded, "just as long nothing interrupts, I'm fine!" He said as K nodded with a smile.

(Back at Tohma)

"I feel sorry for keeping this as a secret to Ryuichi," Tohma said with a sigh as Noriko looked at him, "we have no choice. He'll blurt out anything since he acts like a kid," she replied. "Who's acting like a kid?" A voice asked as the two gasped, "Ryuichi!" Tohma cried as he saw Kumogoro instead.

"It's Kumogoro Tohma! Not Ryuichi!" Kumogoro said as Tohma sighed, "did you heard what we said?" Tohma asked as Kumogoro nodded. "Ryuichi feels so sad about it. Why didn't you tell it's a surprise birthday?" Kumogoro asked, "it just feels right Kumogoro. I hope Ryuichi understands," Noriko said as Kumogoro didn't say anything.

The two watched as Kumogoro left, "now there's a problem. What if he blurts out about it?" Tohma asked as Noriko sighed.

(Later that night)

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he was checking to see if the cake is still all right, "hiswith Ryuichi karaoke singing," Tohma explained as Yuki frowned. "Doesn't he realized he has zero talents?" He asked as Tohma laughed, "Eiri-san, you never been to a karaoke bar, had you?" He asked as Yuki didn't answer.

"Nah, we accidentally spilled the beans to Ryuichi about Shuichi's surprise," Tohma said suddenly, "you did what?" Yuki asked as he dropped the paper plates, folks and spoons on the floor. "It was an accident! Just hope Ryuichi doesn't spill it," Tohma said as Yuki nodded, "what time are they suppose to be here?" He asked.

"Quarter to nine. Unless they went drinking," Tohma said worriedly, "Tohma! Shuichi better not drink on his birthday!" Yuki scolded as Tohma laughed nervously. "Hiro and Suguru went and followed them closely. Except when they are at the karaoke bar," Tohma explained quickly, Yuki groaned as he checked the time as he saw it was closer to nine.

Just then they heard the door slammed as everyone looked to see who it was, "you guys! Shuichi is coming with Ryuichi! Take cover!" Hiro called out as everyone scrambled around. Yuki stared at Tohma who nodded as he turned off the lights, "yea, where is everyone Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked as he opened the door.

Shuichi shrugged as he looked around the apartment, "YUKI! DON'T TELL ME YOU RAN AWAY AGAIN!" He cried shocked as he saw that the lights were all turned down. "Shut up brat," a voice said as Shuichi blinked, the lights went on as everyone jumped from there hiding places.

"Surprise!" Everyone cried as Shuichi looked around and saw balloons, presents, and a sign saying happy birthday. "Eh, it's my birthday?" Shuichi asked blinking, "of course idiot. I didn't ran away, now did I?" Yuki asked annoyingly as Shuichi laughed. "Thank you everyone," he said as everyone smiled, "happy birthday, my beloved," Yuki said as the two kissed passionately knowing that it was one of there precious occassions.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: was that it?

me: yup. good eh?

Yuki: we'll be onto the next story soon

Tohma: review and update!


End file.
